Coming to a Stand Still
by rose.moon.petal
Summary: Naruto gets hyperventilation attacks and shortly afterward he gets a seizure. When he meets Sasuke at his new school can he overcome his illness, and will Sasuke help him through it all? Gaara is also a major character for G. lovers
1. Chapter 1

-This narrative is from "Zane's Trace" By:Allan Wolf (except the 'uzumaki naruto' part) so i didn't create this opening, i happened to read that book, and thought it would work out beautifully for the opening of this naruto fanfic, (of which, i dont own either, masashi kishimoto does though!)

**Prelude **

_Give my mother back her mind._

_Calm the demons in her head._

_Leave the darkness far behind._

_If need be, take me instead._

The day I began to write on my walls

I was listening to the old man

hound my mother in his usual way.

_Ee-liz-a-beth, this. Eeliz-a-beth, that._

My grandfather's voice carried down

the air conducts to my basement bedroom,

poisoning the stillness. Dimly lit.

The floor was gray cement, the walls light blue,

the ceiling bright white and easy to reach.

I was lying on my bed flipping a penny

and considering my options-

should I smother the old man with a pillow?

or plunge a knife into his black heart?

heads, tails, tails, heads, tails, heads-

when the penny took a wild hop,

fell between the bed and the wall,

and lodged into a gap behind the baseboard.

And just like that, it disappeared.

_Ee-liz-a-beth, this. Eeliz-a-beth, that._

That's when I heard the music in my head.

Music like a windup jack-in-the-box ready to pop.

This was the first of the usual signs:

A seizure was on its way.

I had to tell.

Someone had to know.

Not about the seizure.

not about my mother, but the penny.

So I pulled my bed away from the wall.

And very carefully. Very lightly,

in pencil, just above the spot

where the penny had gone I wrote:

_Penny lost here by Uzumaki Naruto_

Just like that the panic was gone.

It almost felt as if I was that penny

had been trapped inside me.

Or maybe I felt I _was_ the penny.

Or maybe it's all the same.

Whatever it was, the simple act of writing

on my wall had strengthened me somehow.


	2. Chapter 2

_Pitter-pat. Pitter-pat. Pitter-pat._

Small echoes, emerging from his shoes from hitting the clean, crisp, mostly empty hallways, followed him as he ran down the hall. When he reached his destination, his homeroom, classroom he opened the door with a loud bang, making all the occupants in the room turn to stare at him. His cheeks were red and his breathing labored from his running. With gasped pants he finally go enough air to huff out the word, 'angel'. When everybody realized it was just Kiba they turned to their own groups while Kiba walked over to his.

"Angel? What does that mean?" asked a very confused Sakura.

"Its too early to deal with this" mumbled Shikamaru, while putting his face back into his arms to take a short nap before class began.

The group consisted of Sakura and Ino, best friends and rivals, Shikamaru, a lazy genius, and Chouji, Shikamarus best friend, Lee an overactive sports player, Shino a bug collector, and Kiba, a dog fanatic, who had run in to tell everyone something about an angel. The group also included another person, Uchiha Sasuke, who was always on time except for today, which was just as odd as the world falling apart to those who knew him and knew he was never late for anything.

When Kiba finally caught his breath, he stood up straight and was about to explain what he meant when a small bang came from the doorway and in came Kakashi, their teacher. "Alright. Alright, everybody settle down go to your seats."

"Kakashi-sensei!" Shouted Sakura. "What are you doing here?" By that she meant that Kakashi always was late in coming to the class, he usually showed up halfway through class with some lame-ass excuse for why he was late.

"Well… I'm your teacher." He casually replied while squinting his eyes giving the only indication that he was smiling because he wore a strange cloth over his mouth, which made all his students secretly wonder what he was hiding underneath it.

Sakura realizing that she wasn't going to get a real response if she asked gave an irritated huff and sulked in her seat.

"Well it seems we have a new student today," Turning towards the door he called out, "Why don't you come in and introduce yourself."

All the eyes from the students shot to the door, questions and thoughts going through their mind like speed bullet trains. A new student? Halfway through the year? Is it a guy or a girl? I hope it's a girl, a hot girl! A new student, I will their friend!

Every thought vanished with a puff as the new student walked in the door. A slim, built figure. Huge, sparkly blue eyes, deeper than any ocean, hidden behind long, dark eyelashes. Skin, the color a sweet caramel. And blond hair, so bright and chaotic, it rivaled the sun itself. The new student was beautiful. More that human beauty, the new student descended from the heavens.

Everybody understood at that moment, with just one glance at the new student, what Kiba had meant by "angel."


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, this chapter is quite a bit longer than the rest so i hope you enjoy it and please respond i always love to hear feed back 3

--

--

"Come on! Please!"

"This will be a good opportunity to get to know each other better."

The pleads, coming from Sakura and Ino, were directed towards Naruto, who was pushed into a corner and surrounded by the two girls, who were batting their heavily coated mascara eyes at him, while trying to get him to join their outing.

"It will be really fun."

"Please!"

As the two girls continued to pressure the boy, Naruto felt his will crumpling and knew they won.

Giving a half smile, he agreed to go.

--

The new student could feel all the eyes on him and he stepped in the room. All the attention was on him, which didn't bother him, he was quite use to it, having gone to 3 new schools in the past 4 years and having to make introductions every time.

He walked to the front of the classroom and giving a big, cheerful smile he said, "Hi! I'm Uzumaki Naruto."

"Naruto use to live in Japan when he was little, so he knows Japanese but might not be fluent, so I want everyone to be kind and give him a helping hand if he needs it. Okay everyone." Said the teacher with a bored wave of his hand

When Naruto just continued to smile and look around the room the teacher continued, "Why don't you tell the class a little bit about yourself."

"As Kakashi-sensei said I use to live in Japan until I was 13, than I moved to London for 4 year, this is my first time back"

Noticing he wasn't going to say more the teacher looked around the room for a seat. "Now that you're through why don't you sit… there." He said while pointing to an empty desk by the window.

When Naruto got to his seat the girl in front of him turned around and said, "Hi! I'm Ino, nice to meet you." She was twirling her long platinum blond hair while batting her eyes at him, trying to appear sexy. The girl who sat across from her, diagonal to Naruto, glared at the blond and sneered, "Shut-up Ino-pig! He doesn't want to hear your annoying voice."

"Oh! But he wants to hear yours big-forehead? Yeah right!" Replied Ino to the pink haired girl. As the two gave vicious glares at each other the phrase "if looks could kill" passed through Naruto's head as he sat their awkwardly watching the two, not sure if he should do anything or not.

As the two suddenly the pink haired girl suddenly turned to Naruto with a flirty face and also introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Sakura."

Before the two girls could continue to argue one again, the teacher started the lecture and the girls stopped and paid attention.

"Eh, don't worry about them. They always do that. Their really best friends though you wouldn't imagine it that way they go at each other sometimes." Said the guy behind Naruto. He was a big fellow but he had a kind smile on his face and Naruto decided he liked the fellow. "By the way, I'm Chouji." He said while holding out his chips to Naruto as if it were an offering of friendship. The meaning wasn't lost on Naruto who took a handful and chewing on them when back to pay attention to the lecture.

When the bell signaling lunch had rung, Chouji leaned towards Naruto and asked "Since you're still new and don't know many people why don't you eat lunch with us?"

Naruto who was in no position to give up a blooming friendship agreed with an enthusiastic nod.

The "us" that Chouji had mentioned turned out to include Sakura, Ino, and some other guys that Naruto quickly decided were a good bunch and that he would like to be their friend. The group was eating outside under the huge trees that were planted on the campus to give a nice shade from the harsh unforgiving sun.

"So Naruto what do you like to do, what are you hobbies?" It was Kiba who asked, who seemed just as happy as the girls had been, to have such a cute guy in their class.

"I like photography."

This seemed to capture the girl's attention instantly.

"Oh you have, have _Have_ to take photos of us!" Chanted Sakura and Ino in perfect harmony as if they had recited that line over and over until they had it down flat.

Kiba started bursting out laughing and managed to mumble, "Sorry man! Now you got two camera hogs on your case!"

The girls turned into she-devils all of a sudden and once again in perfectly scary harmony they turned to Kiba with daggers in their eyes and said, "Who are the camera hogs exactly?"

While Kiba was busy being pummeled by the girls, Lee started thumping Naruto on the back and started shouting out how having such a strong passion and devotion towards something you loved was the true meaning of youth. The waves of pride love and youth were almost tangible the way the area sparkled around Lee. You could almost see the flowers popping up all around him and feel the beautiful sunset. But the image would have been better if Lee had stopped smacking Naruto on the back for a moment.

When the girls had had enough of beating Kiba up they came back and continue were they had left off as if nothing had ever happened with Kiba.

"At any rate! You should definitely take photos of us." Insisted Sakura.

"Yeah all of us" agreed Ino.

"Please!"

And as Naruto turned to see if he had an escape route he saw that the others were looking at him too, and though they weren't as persistent as Sakura and Ino there was still a look of hopefully curiosity.

As the girls continued to beg, Naruto though, " Ah, why not? It'll be a good memory for the first day of school with all my new friends."

As he gave a half smile he said, "okay I'll do it. But lets go outside first the lighting out there is much better."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Blah-Blah-Blah**- Ack~ After So long… a month.. 2 moths…haha-eeh, lets not think about that. I finally update! This is a New Years/ Holiday present to all those readers who kept up with me and my horrible time gaps.. x_x but now it's a time to celebrate and look for things to change for the New Year and one of my many many on going New Years Resolutions is to update more often….ehehe..lets see how long that lasts..ugg! No! Lets have faith in myself! Yosh! And hopefully you'll all support me and encourage me and help me grow as a better author. Thank You to everyone who reads my fanfics, I'm really trying and I hope you enjoy. And I also want to say a very very big thank you to the readers who comment, no matter what it may be, to say you like the story, to help me fix it or to tell me to update! I love every one of the updates I get, I realize your reading my fanfic and writing because you want to help me out. Thank You everybody!

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As the wind blows, caressing the treetops,

and the earth starts to shake,

It sends out a force.

_Bittersweet_.

Too much

It makes me want to cry.

And strong, _so strong_, almost touchable….

Something I can't escape.

…The scent of a fever.

The scent of _Red._

_Ah, _the scent of red

I feel a drunkenness

As it allures me,

Penetrates my soul.

I'm consumed _wholly_ in rapturous delight

In spellbinding ecstasy,

I'm slowly seduced.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the group headed out, they grabbed their coats, scarves and hats before getting outside. It had just turned November and there was a chill in the air. The wind was blowing strongly as the group huddled together to pose and smile for the camera. As Naruto was putting the camera on self-timer mode, he got the feeling that today would be a day he would remember for the rest of his life. He finished setting the timer up and he ran back to the group, almost crashing into them, not able to control the sudden stop, but getting there in time just before the camera clicked.

Due to the strong winds and cold temperature, everybody had messy hair and rose-colored cheeks but the picture still portrayed a happy, warm group.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh! I look terrible! Look at my hair it's all messy and everywhere!" cried Ino when she saw the photo.

"Hah! For once your right." laughed Sakura.

"Humph. My hair may look bad, but yours is a disaster big-forehead." Ino retorted. At that the two girls started bickering and had the photo redone six more times until they were satisfied. During the retakes, Shikamaru had commented that women were just too troublesome, the girls ended up looking the same every time, with messy hair and cold faces but they insisted to get it done over and over again. All the boys silently agreed but didn't voice their thoughts, knowing better than to go against girls who only thought about looks.

When finally the photo was good and everybody was happy with it, the group headed back inside to eat. Though they only had 20 minutes left out of the hour break.

Before Naruto entered the building, a sudden gust blew onto him carrying a smell he knew so well he would never be able to forget it. He froze in place for a second before suddenly turning around towards the front gates. And as he saw a lone figure standing by the entrance, tears started to well up in his eyes that were threatening to fall.

"Gaara" was all he could let out in a chocked whisper. Naruto started to walk up to him picking up his pace with each step till he was running. When he reached Gaara, Naruto ran into his arms, which quickly closed around him in a loving and protective embrace.

As Narutos tears let loose, wetting Gaaras shirt, they stood there ignoring the cold, and unaware of anything that was around them. After Narutos tears subsided he gave a sheepish smile and backed up a bit, ending the embrace but creating space so the two could look at each other and talk.

"Gaara. What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be in school now?" Asked Naruto happy and confused at the same time.

"I am in school."It took Naruto a minute before he caught on to what Gaara was implying. Gaara had transferred schools for him. 'Gaara switched schools in order to be with me. He knew I was nervous about coming to the school so late. He came to support me.' Though Naruto. Tears once again welled-up in his eyes but this time he as able to hold them back before they had the chance to rewetting his rosy red cheeks.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"It appears class, that we have _another_ new student joining us today." As Kakashi-sensei announced the new news, a wave a whispering started. "His name is Gaara Shukaku and he is from the same neighborhood as Naruto. Do you have anything to say to the class?" He said turning to Gaara.

After a pause, Gaara threatened, "Mess with Naruto and you'll regret it." Kakashi raised his eyebrow but didn't comment. He just pointed out were Gaaras seat was, which was next to Chouji,diagonal to Narutos back side.

Silence lasted as Gaara walked to his assigned seat, but when he reached his seat as sat down, a crash of gossip erupted from the students about the new kid and his warning. Which quickly spread out throughtout the entire school by the end of the week.

As he took his seat Naruto, who was bright red with a blush, turned around and complained in a loud whisper, "Gaara! what was that about? Now everybody's gonna think something weird." Little did Naruto know just how right he was, cause if you say one in a gossip thing they end always ends up completely different than the truth, just like the came 'telephone.'

Gaara didn't blink an eye as he replied, "this way they can't say I didn't give them a fair warning." Naruto twitched and looking at the ground witha tight frown he wished from the bottom of his heart that things wouldn't have to get to that point.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

This fanfic will end up being a SasuNaru but it's going to have hints of GaaraNaruto but don't worry it's nothing major and nothing will end up happening. (Probably)

_Italics_ represent the past

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I see a hand outstretched, reaching towards me. "Hi there. My name is Naruto." I raise my head and slowly examine the boy in front of me. He just transferred to the school last week but he already had half the school fawning over him. He told the class on the first day that he had just moved to England due to 'certain circumstances'. Though its obvious he just moved from a foreign country because its blatantly obvious he is still adjusting to the language from the way he slowly and deliberately says each word._

_ Although he's thirteen he looks more like he's ten due to his scrawny body and large senseless eyes. _

_Not that I should talk…since I'm also small for my age. _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I'm standing by the main gate watching him. I've always been watching him, even though he might not know it. I swore I would protect him and do anything I can to help him, after all, he's done so much for me that's all I can do for him.

I see that he's surrounded by a group of people; they're all laughing and seem like there having fun. It seems like he already made friends. Even on his first day of school. He always was good at that.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Its already been a minute since he has come over to me, under my tree away from the rest of the kids running and playing, the way I like it, but he's still smiling that dopey grin he has and his hand is still outstretched. Realizing that giving my hand to him will most likely make him go away faster I give him the hand he wants so much. Doing so makes his already large smile even large. That kind of shameless happiness would usually get me extremely irritated but as my hand connects with his, his body heat extends towards me and if wrapping me in a secure, warm, protective blanket. I would do anything to get that protective feeling one more time. _

_I pull my hand back as if I've been burned. Usually I'm not determined or interested in anything or anybody. The sudden attraction to this boy scares me a little and I feel like I have to get away before I drown in my curiosity about why I feel this way._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

If you couldn't tell already this is in Gaara's p.o.v.

Once again the _italicized_ parts are from the past, the normal writing is the present.

And the 'sudden attraction' Gaara had towards Naruto when they first met was not love or sexual feeling it was attraction to a feeling of being protected, which Gaara never had until that moment.

This was just a little into to the past Naruto and Gaara have, which becomes important in later chapters.

This is a Sasuke/Naruto fanfic I promise.

Heads up: Sasukes grand appearance next chapter. (But probably not the way you expect it!!)


	6. Chapter 6

_T__his talks a bit about Naruto's past in the beginning but it's basically a normal day in his p.o.v._

_Hope you like it!!~_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Beep. Beep. Beep.

I'm forced awake, away from my sweet dreams into the harsh reality of real life. I hit the button on top of my alarm to shut the dream killing noise and I get up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I still can't believe that I'm back in Tokyo after being gone for four years. The place hasn't changed much, the cities still alive and running with all the hustle and bustle of the busy people. Nothing has changed, though unlike my irrational and stubborn thoughts that they would, and everything and everyone would be different, as if their life had suddenly changed in the span of a night, in the blink of an eye, just like mine did. Of course this was just my childishness shining though. I was just hoping I wasn't the only one affected by this ever-busy city. But I realize there is more to life than just me. I'm not the center of the universe, even if my world did crash.

I thought it would be hard to return…after all the happened. But I 'm already here and nothing happened. I didn't burst down crying or go into a crazy state. I'm fine.

And I realize its not Japan who changed, I'm the one who has changed.

------------------

When I did return, all the memories I had been trying to hold back poured right out. All the awful thoughts came back. But unlike than, I was ready for them. I wouldn't break down again. I am the one who has changed. I have become stronger with time and am able to face my memories now.

-------------------

I get out of bed and make my way down the stairs, as I'm still rubbing the sleep from my eyes, to get ready for school. It's my first day but I'm not nervous. I'm quite use to it by now.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm looking at the front gates. No, its more like I'm staring at them and the campus they hide behind their lard oak doors and I size up the school, comparing it all the other school I have been to. Even though this schools in the middle of Tokyo, the air around it is relaxed and peaceful. I have the feeling I'll like it here.

As I make my way into the building, I start looking around for the main office. I took towards my right and mindlessly walk that way, hoping it will lead my to the office by chance or that I can ask somebody were it is. I'm still looking around when all at once I feel a strong collision on my left side pushing me backwards, with whatever hit me falling also, on top of me. I gasp in pain and shock as I hit the floor, and I'm silently grateful that I put a gym clothes in my backpack making my landing softer than if I had just crashed into the stone floor, which I'm sure would have been much more painful.

I hear the moan from whoever is on top of me, and I can feel their warm breath exhaling onto my neck and their soft hair tickling the side of my face.

I open my eyes to see who it was the fell on top of me but before I get up to face them, as I'm stilling lying down I see a cascade of papers floating down from the sky to the ground were I lay, spreading out everywhere, even on top of me and the mysterious person still on me. All the papers are floating down gently and I'm reminded of snowflakes swaying in the wind as the come down to earth, landing over everything around, including me. These papers falling down are large rectangular-shaped snowflakes coming down from the heavens.

I'm pulled out of my daydreaming and reminded that I'm in school when whoever was on top of me starts to get up. I pry my eyes away from the paper-snowflakes and turn my mystery person.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Creamy smooth skin, covered by midnight black hair and a school uniform. That what hit me first when I saw who bumped into me. He turns his face towards mine and our eyes meet for the first time. I hold my breath as I stare into those onyx eyes. So dark and rich, it reminds me of the cliché saying, "stare into those eyes and you'll drown in them.

The boy, who I'm guessing is my age, would look like a piece of artwork if he didn't have a scowl on his full pink lips and if he didn't suddenly get up and start moving to collect his fallen papers, that now lay everywhere. As he moves, the illusion of a masterpiece shattered and I remember this is real life, not a painting.

I also get up and start to collect his papers. When they were all picked up, I hand them to him, smile and say, "sorry about that., I'm knew and I don't quite know were I'm going."

Before I could ask him if he could show to the main office, he snatches the papers I offered out of my hand and he growls out, "Watch it dobe." And with that he turns and starts to stalk off.

My smile turns into a scowl and I shout back, "Teme! My names Naruto!"

He paused in his step and I start to smirk. Without turning around he calls, "On the left." If this were an anime show a bunch of little question marks would have appeared all around me. As if he can sense this he clarifies himself. "The main office, it's on your left." I turn my head in the direction he says and I see he's right. "And dobe, It's Sasuke."

Before I can yell at him for calling me dobe again, he's already walking away. I shake my head and smile and Sasuke-teme's retreating back.

For a bastard, maybe he isn't so bad after all.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was the fist meeting I had with Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Little did I know that this brief encounter I had with him, would change my life forever.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Blah-Blah-Blah**: Once again, sorry I didn't update sooner . I don't know why so many of you are loyal to me and keep up with my horrible un-updating skills, but whatever the reason is Thank You! And if you could stick with me till the end, (though it might take a looong time) I'd be eternally grateful!

I personally want to say a very big thank you to xXRyu RyuXx who has written to me several times and encouraged me to update soon! Thank you!!~ 3

I also want to thank Chaseha-Wing who was with me from my other fanfic and is also reading this one and has replied. Thank you!!~ 3

And Please, Please, Please rate and respond!! (Mostly respond though, that's what makes me want to write more, when I know people are reading this) Whether good comments or criticism, I welcome it all and Very much look forward to it! So until then…~

Oh! And the first paragraph is in _Naruto's P.O.V._ than it goes to 3rd person again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I opened the door, the bell shot off its final bell, saying that any person not in class at this point was late. "Ha! Made it right in the nick-of-time." I said while giving a grin to Gaara who was right behind me. I start to enter the classroom and about to walk towards my seat when I notice who's sitting in what was the empty desk next to mine yesterday.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto…Naruto." Gaara was slightly shoving Naruto's shoulder trying to get him up. When he realized it was pointless he gave a sign and went to get ready himself while mumbling under his breath, "Don't blame me if were late and you have to rush around.

-----------------------------

"Ack! Look at the time! I only have…" Doing quick math in his head, "3 minutes to get ready or we'll be late!" As Naruto was screaming this, we was running around his small apartment trying to get all his stuff together.

As he was hopping on one foot, trying to get a sock on the other one, and eating a piece of toast he turned to Gaara and half yelled, while trying not to choke on the toast, "Gaara! Why didn't you wake me up? I told you last night to make sure I got up on time."

Rolling his eyes, Gaara answered very nonchalantly while shrugging his shoulders. "I did try." As an after thought he added, "Several times." While he watched Naruto jump over the couch to get to his backpack, that was on the other side of the couch, to cram a bunch of papers that were in his hand but needed to be in said backpack, while brushing his teeth at the same time, Gaara added on, "You just wouldn't get up."

Giving a pout to the reply, while the toothbrush was still in Naruto's mouth made him look quite adorable and Gaara had to look the other way.

Finally finished brushing his teeth and getting everything ready for school the two ran out the door, already a bit behind the time they were suppose to leave for their second day of school/

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the duo made it to the school, the two were both tired, but if you were to see them you would only be able to tell that the blond was tired duo to his panting and wheezing while his red-haired companion didn't break a sweat. He did not look like the six-minute mile run has affected him at all.

When the two regained their composure, or should I say the blond regained his composure, they two made way up to their classroom.

Naruto opened the classroom door and was about to enter when he noticed whom the person who was going to be sitting right beside him was.

"Aaaagh! No! What's the teme doing sitting next to me?" Naruto yelled while pointing to said teme.

His yell made the whole classroom look at him and then to were he was pointing. Naruto's teme smirked and said, "Dobe, don't you remember, I told you my names Sasuke. Or maybe you're just to much or a dobe to remember?"

Turning red in embarrassment and anger Naruto yelled back, "And didn't I tell _you _that my names Naruto? Or maybe you're just to much of a teme to care about anyone but yourself." Naruto replied using similar phrasing to Sasuke's comment to mock him. It didn't seem to work cause Sasuke just smirked wider.

Naruto, thinking Sasuke would have a smart-alec comeback, was not ready for Sasukes silence, and all the eyes that turned back to him. He turned red again and said, "Well, why are you sitting there huh? I don't want to sit next to you!"

Sasuke replied very calmly, "What are you so up and excited for dobe? And what's with the blush, thrilled that you get to sit next to me?" He ended with a chuckle.

"Yeah right! I'm Not! I'm so sure." Naruto yelled back still with a huge blush on his cheeks.

"Well then get in here and close the door before you get all of us in trouble for your behavior." Sasuke cut in randomly.

Realizing Sasuke was right, that if a teacher were to see Gaara and him out of their seats they would all get in trouble, he huffed and grabbed Gaara's wrist and walked him to their desks by the back of the classroom while telling Gaara, in a voice loud enough for the whole class to hear, "watch out Gaara. Don't mess with that teme. He's a real prick."

Everyone, even Shikamaru who usually slept in the mornings, was waiting to see what Sasuke would do. When Sasuke just casually leaned back in his seat and watched the two walk to their seat a that were right by his sides, the whole class was kind of disappointed that there wasn't another interesting argument between the two for a second time that morning, but they also realized that this year was going to be very interesting with the two sitting side by side.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cause it is kind of confusing here's how the seating works:

Front of classroom

Lots of seats in front ….who knows yet

Window- Ino -------Sakura ........ who knows yet

Window- Naruto ---Sasuke ........ who knows yet

Window- Chouji ----Gaara ............who knows yet (This is also the last row)

Oh! And the next chapter is when Naruto really Does get his first seizure in the fanfic so far, so expect it!


	8. Chapter 8

I was thinking of changing Naruto's having seizures into him having hyperventilation because:

1. I know a bit more about the topic

and

2. its not as creepy/scary (seizures scare the living-daylights out of people who dont know whats going on to the person while with hyperventilation its not terrifyingly scary to see your just scared for the person) Does that make any sense??

If you, the readers, would rather him have one or the other please contact me asap!! (I would prefer him to have the hyperventilation but if the majority of you would prefer the seizures I'll deal~) Thank you!! Looking forward to the replies!! (Ooooh and if very few or nobody responds (hopefully not!) than i'll just do the hyperV so until then!!)


	9. Chapter 9

**Please read!** If really, really wanted seizures and you see hypervantiltion in the first –real- paragraph and are about to give up on this fanfic read some mpre, it might make you happier. You all might be in for a shock though! I want to thank the two readers who gave me this idea -xXRyu RyuXx and Tinker16 Thank you sooo much!

Again, sorry. I haven't updated in a while and it took some chastazing for me to start up again. Its not that I don't like writing this fanfic, I really really do! But the things is first I'm super super lazy… _ and second, I know where I wanna take this fanfic overall, I just don't know all the details inbetween, thus I have to make them as I go…probably not the best way of doing things, but that's the way I roll. Annnnyways, I hope you guys can forgive me for not updating soon (I guess that's what this paragraph was really suppose to be about, I just went off into one of my ramble xp) Buuut, I posted two short ficlits (mini fanfic) hehe~) but they are YuYuHakusho(about Kurama and Kuronue) and Ouran, (Kaoru and Hikaru) so if you like those two animes, please read!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Rumors_

Little secrets people share.

They're told in hushed whispers.

Something people can't openly talk about.

As if they were a poison or curse.

But people can't help but love them.

It starts to plague them.

They need more.

Want to spread it so everyone knows.

It becomes an addictive drug

And that's how,

Gossip becomes the truth.

Even if it was made up.

Even if it's a lie.

The smallest rumor.

Can do the worst damage.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I've always hyperventilated. Ever since I was a baby.

I had trouble breathing but I was living.

But it felt like I was dying for suffocation.

Slowly.

Painfully.

I was living but it felt like I was already dead and in hell.

Little did I realize my hell would only get worse when I got older.

___________________________________________________________________

My body couldn't handle the strain that the hyperventilating caused me. I would hyperventilate when I was under extreme pressure and couldn't mentally take it anymore. It was an outlet for my mental anxiety.

Over time it created too much for my weak frame to handle. I had a mental outlet but it created a needed for me to have a physical outlet.

When I was six I got my first seizure. That's when my life became real living hell.

I hyperventilated to help my head due to stress, and after I became six every time I hyperventilated, I soon afterward got a seizure to help my body from the stress.

My seizures came anytime I had hyperventilated, It could happen right after a hyperventilation attack to about two days afterward.

Though what caused the seizer to strike was a completely innocent act that would usually not bother me at all.

It puzzled all the doctors, they couldn't figure it out.

It caused my mom and grandpa to fight, and it lead to my moms death.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________-

_**Boom! **_

Every in the class turned their heads to find Naruto and Kiba covered in a bluish gray liquid with their eyes wide open in shock and huge sheepish grins plastered to their guilty faces. Apparently they hadn't followed the rules to the science experiment like the teacher told them to. With a twich playing on her eyebrow, Kurenai-sensei said, "Naruto, Kiba, you two are staying after class to clean this up!"

As the two were cleaning the mess, missing their precious lunch time, their friends gave them sympathetic looks and promised they'd wait for the two in the lunchroom.

Finally finished cleaning, Kiba and Naruto were walking down the hall Friday afternoon to get to the cafeteria. N

Naruto couldn't help but speed up the pace form his usually slow stride. Since he came to Konoha High he felt like he was being watched. The first day he got a lot of glances, but that's all they were. Glances. Small insignificant looks. But on the second day until today, the glances had turned into stares. Everyone was looking at his my curiosity in their eyes and it slightly disturbed him.

As his pace started to get fast and faster, and Kiba soon was jogging to keep up with him, Kiba panted out, "Yo, Naruto, slow down. What's with the rush? Are you really that hungry? We still have plenty of time for lunch, we have like, 20 minutes left, relax."

Slowing down his pace, Naruto looked at Kiba and withan exasperated sigh he whispered, "That's just it Kiba, I can't relax I feel like everyone is watching me!"

Kiba barked out a laugh, "Well duh!"

Naruto was taking aback, was there a secret about him he didn't know? "What do you mean?"

Kiba gave Naruto a hard look and asked, "Are you serious? You really don't know?" While giving a desperate look Naruto shook his head. Kiba scratched the back of his head, in a sort of awkward fashion, and he exhaled a sigh. "Naruto, your kind of a celebrate around here." Noticing Naruto gave him an even more confused look, Kiba explained. "First, you're a new student, we rarely get those around here. Second, your coming in the middle of the year, that never happens. Third, a friends from half way around the world comes here right after you, it makes people really curious he would follow you. And fourth, and probably the biggest factor, you publicly announce that you hate Sasuke and you make him show emotion."

"What does Sasuke-teme have to do with me?"

Rubbing his head some more he answered, "Sasuke 's the most popular guy around here. He's even the most popular guy in other school. As the quote goes, 'all the girls love him and all the guys want to be him. And before you came Sasuke never showed emotion. When girls were on their knees begging him to go out with them, much less, look their way, he wouldn't even bat an eye at them. It was like they didn't exist to him. That's how he basically how he treated everyone before you came, like he didn't see them, they didn't exist to him."

"That's… that's no way to live. He must have been lonely." Naruto said with a sad gleam in his eye.

"Well if he was he sure didn't show it." As they entered the lunchroom, spotted their friends, who still didn't see them, and started to walk to them, Kiba noticed that most of the lunchroom was looking at the two of them and whispering. "But now Sasuke isn't the most talked about guy in the school. It's you!"

"What?"

"Look at how all of them are whispering, I bet it's a bunch of rumors all about you." Kiba replied with a laugh, he didn't notice the falter in Naruto's step, or the way he started to look around the room as if frantically looking for someone, or the way Naruto's breath started to dramatically increase. He only noticed something was wrong with Naruto when Naruto stopped walking. He turned around to see why and he was in for a sight he never expected. Naruto was on his knees, clutching his chest and breathing extremely hard, as if he had just run a marathon, and it was only getting worse by the minute. As he cried out his friends nam, in the back of his head he notice Gaara get up quickly and run to them.


	10. Chapter 10

Yay! I updated within in a week! Go Me~ But its a pretty short chapter...even from me...

Its about Narutos past, …its pretty darn sad…. !_!

Please R&R!!!

OH!! and italics are in Naruto's POV at the time (if anyone doesn't get it) the beginning is in 3rd person though..

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The day my mother died, I was having a seizure.

I remember it being very hot in the room.

And even with the painful grimace

that she was hiding under a weak smile,

trying to make me feel safe,

My mom has an unearthly glow all around her.

At the time

I didn't _really_ know what was going on.

I did know,

The heat was incredible.

And I was sweating a lot.

My mom was leaning over me,

also sweating,

protecting me,

and making me even warmer.

My sensation of the pain and the heat I was in was hell.

And the flames that started to slowly lick their way towards us,

The red hot glow that eventually engulfed us,

Created the image of hell too.

When the firemen were finally able to put down the flames and come inside to rescue us, my seizure had already ended and I had already collapsed

Before I passed out from pain, through blurry eyes, out of pain and out of all the thick black smoke that filled the small room, I was looking right up at my moms face. She was hunched over me, protecting me from harm and blazing lights surrounded her. As if she were my guardian angel.

I only saw that beautiful angelic face until I passed out.

I didn't see how the flames had kissed her backside.

I didn't see how the fire left passionate bites marks all over her. Or how tightly the fire had wrapped its death claws around her in a big warm grip till she had melted in embrace.

When I woke up a woman, in a starch stiff white uniform, took my hand and told me everything would be all right. I was confused. Why was there policeman around? Where was my mom. The last think I remember was that she was holding me tight and helping me get through my attack. So why were there police everywhere, where was my mom? and what was that horrible smell?

Feeling my intestines starts to scrunch up as if they were turning into a pretzel right inside of me, I slowly let go of the policewoman's hand and turn around to the source of the huge ruckus going on behind me.

Through tons of policemen who were communicating on walkie-talkies, and fire trucks that looked so big and shiny up close. I saw what use to be my house. I didn't really care that it was now a third of the size it once was due to parts of the ceiling falling in. It didn't bother me that it was black as coal and everything inside it was ruined. It was never my home. I didn't have any precious things that I kept in that house. What I cared about was finding my mom.

_I turn to the woman again and ask her where my mom is. She bites her lip and telss me I shouldn't worry about that for now. That I should go back to sleep and everything would be okay. How could I go to sleep when I don't know anything that's going on except for the fact that I'm with a total stranger, I don't know where my mom is, and my house is burned down?_

_Realizing she isn't going to answer any further of my questions, when she turns around to mess with some papers I quickly jump out of the door that's open make my way around the ambulance I was in._

_I frantically look side to side. "Where is my mom, where is my mom?" The line running through my head over and over like a mantra. I wipe some of the sticky sweat the still remains all over me. Wiping it made the weird smell worse. It doesn't really smell like sweat or smoke and I can't make out what smell it does belong to._

_I finally spot the back of her head, she's lying in an ambulance that was parked ahead of mine. As run as fast as I can towards her. I jump in the ambulance that nobody except for her in occupying. "Why isn't anyone with her like there was for me, what if she wakes up? She'll be all alone and confused." I get mad at the unthoughtfulness of the hospital crew. I touch her cheek that has black smudge marks all over it. She feels awfully cold and she's pale, almost ghost like._

_Seeing that she only has a thin whit sheet covering her up to her neck I get even madder. "Why would they only give her a thin little blanket when here she is deathly cold?" I lift up the blanket a little so I can climb into the steel bed she is lying on. _


	11. Chapter 11

I just couldn't wait to update. I needed to get this out. So I understand if a lot of people don't comment on the last chapter…but If you do comment on this chapter and also want to mention the last chapter I'd be more than happy to hear about it!

**There's going to be either one or two more chapters about this particular past sequence of memories before is goes back to when Naru-chan is in school. But then it's going to make So much more sense about why he had an attack randomly in school!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I start to lift the sheets so I can crawl in the metal bed with my mom. The sheet starts to unwrap around her tiny body and I see what is hidden behind all the wrappings. Her arms are straight by her sides and she isn't moving an inch. With a frown on my face I try to get on the bed with her but its only made for one person.

I lean on my side hoping to use less space, but it's futile. I slightly turn my mom on her side so she's facing me, vaguely I realize that she looks skinnier than normal and she still hasn't moved at all, but I push those thoughts out of my head as I start to sit on the edge.

Now there's enough space for me to crawl in. I lean up close to her, my arms pressed against my body and I lean my face against her neck. I breathe in her scent, what I smell isn't her usually soft lavender smell, it's sweaty, smoky and a heavy musk smell, almost like smoked ham except not pleasant.

It's the same smell that's on me.

I wrap my arms around her neck and I feel the same stickiness that was slightly sprinkled on me, but unlike me I feel it all over her neck. I get a horrible gut feeling.

I don't want to but my hands they seem to move on their own. As they caress her back the stickiness and smell becomes stronger. I'm biting the inside of my lip and I feel salt sting my eyes. Tears are steadily gathering around my eyes, so I close my lids shut. And I try to calm my breathing that I feel is starting to pitch.

As my hands move around her back I press closer to her. I can't control my breathing anymore, my chest is rising and lowing in a fast motion. I can't smell anything anymore, I'm breathing to fast. I feel my heart beating against my chest. _Thu-thump-thu-thump_. It's beating fast and strong. I feel my heart pound against my chest painfully.

My hands still running around her back don't feel her smooth flesh; they don't even feel warm blood. I realize that the fire had burned it all away.

All that was left of her backside,

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

her backside that was

protecting me from the blazing light,

the blazing light that made her look like an angle surrounded by a heavenly glow,

the blazing light that created my hell and really did make her an angel,

the blazing light that I know realize was the fire,

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

was her bones and the sticky fat, blood, and skin that melted all around her.

I slowly realize what the smell was, the smell of her burnt body.

The stickiness that was thicker than sweat, that was covered around her and was also over me, it was her. It was her melted body over the two of us.

As I realize this I hold her closer to me.

I'm pressed up. Too close to her,

it feels like I'm melting into her.

But it seems like she's already so far away,

like I'll never be able to reach to her again.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

She's motionless.

She always held me so tight.

Not this time.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I can't breath.

I can't think.

All I can do is feel my heartbeat,

pound against my ribcage in rapid, furious, motions.

My heart hurts.

It more ways than one.

It's as if it's pounding for the both of us.

Since hers isn't beating anymore.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The tears I'm holding back

escape,

the run down my cheeks

onto her neck,

into her burnt hair.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I can't breath, I can't think.

My mom died.

My only friend is gone.

I have no one else.

I have nowhere to go.

My house burned down. And so did my home.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

This is my second hyperventalization attack in two days.

It always feels like I'm going to die during my attacks.

And this time,

I want to.


	12. Chapter 12

When I woke up I was in the hospital. I was in a small white room, lying on a uncomfortable white bed. I was wearing a starched white nightgown making it hard to move.

I always found it ironic how hospitals were so clean and crisp. And white. Like heaven. Hospitals are the place people are before they go to heaven, they are a place of death. So why are they so clean and white?

They must have taken me away from my mom after I fell asleep from my attack because the last I remember was holding her tight, never wanting to be apart from her.

But I am here and she is not.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the doctors finally realized I was awake and they told me I was fine, and when I finally gave up asking them about my mom, realizing they, also, weren't doing to say anything, they sent in a policewoman to talk to me.

"Do you know what arson is?" I don't answer. "Arson is a crime. It's when somebody deliberately and maliciously sets fire to a specific structure." I gave her a blank stare, I already knew what arson was, adults think that just because a child doesn't answer they don't know. "We think somebody set your house on fire."

Cutting her off before she told me useless facts I got to the point, "Who?"

Not expecting my sudden question she shook her head and said, "Excuse me?"

"Who set my house of fire?" She gave me a pitying look.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, were not quite sure." I turn away from her. There's nothing more that she can tell me that I don't already know.

She explain that I'm going to live with my grandpa since my mom pasted away. I already had figured that, she was just trying to reassure me I realized, but her needless babbling to my non-listening ears was growing on my nerves.

In one of her rants I turn to her and ask, "Will I be able to see her? My mom i mean." I add the last part so she doesn't get confused.

"I'm sorry sweetheart," How I started to hate that line, "Your going to have to ask one of the doctors." Another pitying look which I ignore.

I want to get rid of her and be done with the day so I ask, "Can you send in my grandpa?" I knew she would send him in to see me sooner or later at any rate. I figure might just get this horrible event over with so I can get some peace.

She nods, gives my another sad look and walks out the door to fetch him for me. She's in her twenties, and I'm sure if she was smiling she would look a lot prettier, she seems really nice and truly concerned about me, but right now I couldn't care less about that, I just want to be alone.

I lean back into the bed and close my eyes not trying to think about anything, if I do I know I'd start to cry, and I'm definitely not going to cry in front of that man.

About a minute later he walks in.

My grandpa.

The man I hate the most.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm walking home from school to the apartment the government is paying for us, since old man doesn't have a job or an income to take care of a kid, of me. The apartment is decent and modern. It has two small bedrooms, a living room, tiny kitchen and a bathroom. Just the necessities to get by. The only teo good thing that I could say about it is that it is one, non-smoking, so the old fart has to get out to smoke his death-sticks and the air doesn't smell like him, which I guess counts as another plus, and the other good factor is that in the living room are these huge seaside windows, not looking out into the stereotypical blue ocean, but you see the city lights blurred into each other, drowning out everything else till all you see are the flickering colorful lights. Its beautiful but it reminds me of just high up we are, and how different it is now. My old, now burnt, house, was low to the ground, only two floors high, unlike the 9th floor were up on now, and it only showed the suburban living, a small green patch of grass, they called the front yard and the neighbors house next door. Here you can see for miles and miles all around, and no grass to be scene so far.

I'm exiting my school when I hear it, I still go to the same one I just have to get up an hour earlier so I can commute. Its my first day back, and four days since my life went down the toilet. All day nobody asked me or even talked to me about the accident. I bet it was the faculty that told the students not to bother me about the subject. Not that I have any close friends I'd share the facts with. But all day I felt the stares and the whispers that were being pointed at me. I tried my best to act like I wasn't bothered. I went through the day blocking everything out, but i let my guard slip for a second. And that's all it took.

As I was one of the first people to leave, more than eager to get away from all the stares of my fellow classmate, I forgot that the usual gossip-moms were outside waiting for their children, and waiting to get their claws into a new piece of juicy info, so they could pick it apart till it was raw and bloody. They were even worse then their children becasue in middle school gossip is spreading around all day, so theirs always something new to talk about, while the stay-at-home-wives dont get new gossip every other minute, so when something, anything happens, they jump on it like a stray dog on a bone.

"It's him! The boy with the burnt down house." They try and fail to spread their venom in hushed voices, but I can so easily make out every word their saying, and every sly glance they throw over to me. I can read just whats going threw their minds, its too late to block it out. They already injected the poison in me and now I have to bare it out.

"I heard someone died in the fire."

"I heard it was Arson!"

Everything I had already heard until a woman with dyed blond hair, which didn't suit her at all told the juiciest piece, "My husband, who's assigned to the case," she said in cocky tone, showing how proud of the hard work _her _husband was doing, "might have accidentally slipped to me, that they suspect it was a family member who set the house on fire." She pauses, knowing her info was the best yet, having caught everyone's breath in their throught, including mine. My ears seem to have gone in hyper-active mode, focusing solely on her, cause now I hear every single breath she takes, but the background noise for all the students exiting the school seems to suddenly vanish. "They think it was the grandfather."


	13. Chapter 13

Hi hi~ its Kuma-chan here~ I cant believe its almost been a year since I last wrote on this fanfic! (gasp!) I could give a ton of reasons why I didn't write, babysitting, school, college apps ect… but the truth of the matter is that I was just plain lazy and always pushing it off saying I'll do it another day… (sigh…) at least I'm honest right? (hehe? Sheepish smile…) Anyways here is the next chapter~ hope you like!

Oooooh~ by the way~ I've been taking –still am taking- a writing class –though are teacher doesn't teach us much, truth be told, he basically just gives us things to write about and we turn it in when were done…he doesn't even tell us what to fix or anything so… hopefully I've just naturally gotten better at writing~ okay without further ado I present: Coming to a Stand Still Chapter….13?

Oooooh~ (again) **_Important notice_!…**kinda. This is gonna be the last chapter about Naurtos past for a loooooong while (there might be short snippets here and there throughout the story and maybe some more about Gaara+Naur's past) sooo this is gonna be_ **the last first person** **narrative for a while**!_! It will revert back to third person after this chapter (until later… dum dum dum! –my dramatic music =D (just thought I'd say that cause a lot of people hate first person~_ **Also, this a pretty serious/heavy chapter but it gets lighter in the next chapters!**_

* * *

Scenes are flashing again and again is my head.

As if someone was pressing rewind and play over and over.

They faze out

_Snap_

they're normal and playing again.

Continuing

Forever in my head.

I'm stuck in one memory.

That's all I can see.

That's all I can breath.

That's all I have left of you.

That's all I have.

You where my everything.

Without you,

I'm nothing

But a living memory.

A walking shadow.

Of what I use to be.

When I was with you.

* * *

I'm the reason every one of my family members are dead.

Because I was born, because I live, others had to die.

It's almost as if they sacrificed their lives,

So I could have mine.

The ladies are too busy with the new story to notice me. And I was too caught up in my thoughts to pay attention the rest of their idle gossip. I don't know how I got home and when the authorities were interrogating me later that day I wouldn't be able to tell them honestly what I remember about the day.

I don't remember how long I sat, the tv was on but I wasn't watching it. I was like a zombie all I could think of was one thing, the day of the fire. The policewoman I talked to mentioned arson. Right before that fire started I remember having an attack. My mom and grandpa were arguing and I didn't hear much of fight. I usually tried to block them out and with an attack it was more than easy to become deaf to their quarreling. But as I think back to the day I can recall that I vaguely heard the front door being slammed shut as my grandpa left in an angry storm; that was right before the fire started.

I remember I could see the city night-lights appearing when he finally returned to the apartment. I snapped out of my daze when the living room lights snapped on and he came in making a ruckus as he did so. My body stayed positioned forward but my head slowly turned toward him and I stared at him with blank eyes. He must have noticed something wasn't normal; usually I was locked in my room, trying to keep as much distance from him as possible. After dropping his coat on a chair of the dinning room table he got closer to me and hesitantly stood in front of me. His slow movements as he came to stand in front of me were awkward, usually he said and did whatever he wanted without thinking about the consequences; it was weird to see him be so cautious, but I guess the way my eyes would follow his every moment and my own abnormal behavior put him on alert.

He looked down at me and cleared his throat; though he was the one who had the upper hand, looming over me, we both knew I was the one who was in control. Our eyes finally meet and as soon as they do my eyes blaze to life. My passive exterior shatters, I can feel my muscles tense as I rise into a half crouch, and a snarl is on my lips.

"You caused the fire." Though I meant to ask it as a question it came out more of a statement. When he didn't deny the claim but instead looked away from me towards the floor I lost it. My crouched position makes easier for me to launch out at him, my jaunt muscle become looser as I attack, they become more fluid and I'm able to duck quickly as he tries to block my attack. As I crash into him we tumble and crash into the window.

As the bay windows shatter each crystal flying in the air becomes highlighted in red, whether was from the bleeding sunset reflecting on each shard or it was our blood staining the glass I'll never be sure of. As we crashed through the window and we landed on the metal railing, preventing anyone from falling off the building everything seemed to move in slow motion, just like in movies, which I always thought were so cheesy. I could see how most off the glass ended up inside the old mans back, and scratched lined his arms and face. He got most of the injuries because he was the one who crashed into the glass; I came immediately after so I received a few nasty scratched on my face. The sensation was quite weird; I felt cold biting wind strike out at me, being so high up in the air caused the winds to be harsher, and I felt the blood start pooling down my face. Compared to the outside air my rich blood felt warm and sticky. I could feel the scratches marring my face but at the moment they didn't hurt, it was like a tingling warm sensation that I half knew would eventually cause pain; just like the burn mark I received on my stomach, it didn't first when I was too worried about mom but it hurt like hell later when I had time to concentrate solely on it and not be pumped up by natural adrenaline.

We were pushed against the cold hard railing; it was the only thing holding us up from crashing into the world hundreds of feet below. I was holding my grandpa against the railing he held onto the black bars with all his might, they cut into his palms leaving red marks even hours later. I moved my hands up to his thin neck; I could feel his heavy pulse beating madly against my hands.

"Why?" I ask the question through gritted teeth. He doesn't answer so I press tighter against his neck. "Talk dammit!" He stared deep into my eyes, he was shaking, from the biting cold, lack of oxygen, deep injures he received, or fear or falling, but he kept his gaze steady on me. I gave him a little push and that made him speak.

"My only regret is that you didn't die with that mentally deranged psy-"

"Don't talk about her!" I snarled cutting him off. In my anger I launched at him again; his back arched against the bar. It bent over backwards, unnaturally far back, especially for a man his age. It gave a sickening crack as he arched backwards, his hands, which were gripping the railing so tightly suddenly released their clasped position. His head flopped back, out of my view it was too far back. For a second his pulse beat rapidly under my skin than it started to slow and weaken. I released my grasp on his neck and as I did another slow motion ensued. I saw him flip off the railing, twisting an turning in midair, his arms and legs flapped wildly about him, the wind was pushing against him, trying to keep him up, but his body was too heavy and gravity pulled him down. As he was twisting in air I stared, no real emotion surfaced through me, I saw his face, coming into view than disappearing, back and forth, as he twisted and moved through the air. No scream escaped his lips, though they were parted wide open as if he were silently screaming. He wasn't able to make a sound; he was long dead before he hit the sidewalk.

* * *

Okay~ thats all for today! More to be up soon!

Sorry this was such a serious chapter but it needed to be told..

Next chapter back to third person p.o.v. and lighter~


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry it's been a bit over two weeks... and after I promised to myself to work on it sooner! Snap!

Okay so I'm a procrastinator but does that really surprise anyone…? =

**Other Story!!!! **: Anyways I'm actually kinda happy it's getting updated this early because I'm working on two pieces at the same time! This one, obviously, and another one called**--- **_**A Shared Apartment**_**!** It's a Yu Yu Hakusho fanfiction (Kurama and Hiei being the couple) so if you like that anime/ manga please go read that fanfic! (Personally, really really, the plot in_ this_ story is more exciting –more action, betrayal, deaths, ext… so this story is more exciting?? But to tell the honest, bare naked truth, that piece –in my opinion- in better written. Sure it is more over the top and romantically/ poetically written?? But that is actually more my hard word writing and that after I took a -pointless- writing class –did the class teach me anything or make me better.. doubtful… but still!- I personally think it's a better style of writing so I encourage **all my readers to go check it out! **(even if you have no clue what yu yu hakusho is!!) (I might have mentioned that I'm writing this fanfic earlier and also that I'm taking a pointless writing class and if I did sorry that I went off and babbled again… ,)

Okay than! Without further ado, I present to you the next chapter! Lets see what happens! =)

* * *

The world turned.

Slowly spinning past us.

We watched the colors.

As they lazily blurred.

They melted together,

Distorting images,

And our perception of time.

I looked at your hazy image.

Your imperfect lines;

And your crooked mouth.

It was half twisted up;

Half mushed down.

Your black hair waved

Knotting in air.

Your skin stretched out.

I wanted to touch it,

I started to cry.

* * *

Through blurry eyes Naruto saw Gaara lean down to him.

"G-Ga-" He wasn't able to fully get his friends name out due to his shallow, harsh breathing.

"Don't. Relax." Those simple commands touched Naruto more than if Gaara had tried to hear him out. Now that he knew Gaara was there he was able to relax more and try to sooth down his hyperventilation.

He reached out and felt Gaara's familiar clammy hand hold tightly onto his. On most things Naruto would say that having a cold, moist anything pressed against him would be unpleasant, unless it was a very hot summer day, in which case he couldn't care what was put on him as long as it would kill the god awful heat.

* * *

Tsunade, the principle, was standing overhead watching with a cautious eye as Naruto weakly pushed himself back onto his two wobbly feet with the help of Gaara.

"I'm fine. Really." He stressed the last part when a doubtful look was thrown to him.

"Your still heading down to the nurse's office." Tsunade argued.

Rolling his eyes Naruto hesitantly agreed still arguing that he was 'really feeling better.'

As Gaara placed Naruto's arm over his shoulder Tsunade gave the pair a curious look.

"I've helped Naruto in the past when he had attacks." That was all he said to get his message across but his demeanor said more which Naruto would have caught if he wasn't too busy noticing the ruckus going on at the doors. _I know how to help Naruto, I've been there before. Not you, so back off._ With that he took Naruto and started heading down to the nurses office. Tsunade threw the pair another look, a knowing look, but once again Naruto missed it.

At the cafeteria doors where teachers and other faculty members that were trying to push the students to get to their next classes. Everyone is school had witnessed Naruto's breakdown and when teachers had flooded the scene and tried to smooth things over, naturally it didn't work out as best as it could have if the building were not flocked by curious teenage minds; but unfortunately it was and due to this the staff was put through an extreme time.

The students had seen Naruto collapse and seen how Gaara was like an expert at taking care of the precious blond when he was in pain. Gaara had ordered everyone around him to shut up and remain calm, but really it was how he got the message across that captured the students in awe. Gaara had so coolly sat at Naruto's side, the way he held Naruto and whisper calming into his ear. The scene they made could almost be described as serene, except for Naruto's labored breathing of course, and it immediately affected the rest of the student body to be quiet and not interrupt their moment.

* * *

"Thank you." Naruto whisper so only Gaara would hear, he held the covers above his nose and shut his eyes tight. He was placed in a comfortable cot, which was odd being a school bed, but he didn't think about it for more than a brief second, being too grateful that it wasn't a harsh metal cluncker, that he didn't want to dwell on it.

When the pair had gotten to the infirmary the Nurse already had a bed prepared for the blond, having been informed that he was going to come down at any second. At first Shizune had tried to get Gaara to get back to class saying that she could take care of the boy but one look from the redhead shut her up.

"Hm." That was Gaara's way of letting Naruto know he heard the thanks.

Peeking a hand out from under the covers he touched Gaara's sleeve. "Stay with me till I wake?" He asked in a hushed sleepy murmur. The redhead companion didn't say anything but his message was conveyed when he held his sleepy friends hand.

Naruto gave a light smile and fell asleep instantly, which in turn, made him miss Gaara's confession.

"I'd stay with you forever if you'd ask me too."

* * *

Okay~ this chapter was kinda shortish? Maybe? I'll try updating soon… (Uuuuh.. how soon is soon? …knowing me…a normal persons long!) =) anyways hope you liked it! (Fluffy at the end, wasn't it? Hehe~) **Please Send Feedback!! Let me know what you liked, disliked, anything really! All is welcome and much appreciated!! **3

Till later~

Kuma-chan!


End file.
